Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of jewelry holders. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,230 by Mattox, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,928 by Carr, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,677 by Peviani, U.S. Pat. No. 9,326,577 by Gaspari et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,332,868 by Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 9,392,889 by Trainor-Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,491,995 by Sichi and U.S. Pat. No. 9,516,957 by Riegle. While these various jewelry holders may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved non-slip jewelry holder that keeps each piece of jewelry taught to prevent from it from tangling with other pieces of jewelry or itself and employs a non-slip fabric such that the jewelry holder is easily portable and allows the jewelry to be organized and easy to access.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the jewelry holder art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.